mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Clemente Crime Family
The Clemente crime family is the youngest of the three Mafia families in Empire Bay. It gained its place as one of the three major Empire Bay families after the two major families were weakened by the Vinci-Moretti War. History The family was founded by Don Alberto Clemente in 1929. At the end of the Vinci-Moretti War, the Vinci crime family controlled about eighty percent of the mafia's business in the city. Some time later, the Clemente family took advantage of the other families being weak from the war and took control of some of the businesses the Vinci family formally had. The family was viewed as second rate by the other families due to the way that Alberto Clemente ran it. Fall During 1951, Luca Gurino, Capo of the Clemente crime family met with Frank Vinci and Leo Galante at Vinci's Mansion, many of both Clemente's family and Vinci's family members were present including Henry Tomasino. Luca tried to turn Frank againts the Falcone crime family by saying that Falcone is in the drug buisiness and Luca knows that vinci is against drugs, Luca says that something should be done about it. However the Clemente family were already in the dope business at the time and luca tricks Vinci into turning against Falcone, luca telling Vinci about Falcone's dope business is not found out until after Luca and Alberto had died. explained in A Friend of Ours. On 6th May 1951, The Clemente family are the first to act on Falcone as Alberto Clemente orders Luca to kidnap Carlo Falcone's accountant Harvey Beans and his bodyguards Antonio Balsamo and Frankie the Mick to try and get information about Falcone's drug business and tortures them in Clemente's Slaughterhouse. Eddie sends Vito Scaletta to find and save his companions before they are killed. At the end of it Frankie the mick, Luca Gurino and many Clemente soldiers perish in the slaughterhouse and Carlo turns on Clemente. This plays a key role in [[Balls and Beans. On 15th June 1951, Carlo orders Joe and Vito to assasinate Clemente at his gang summit at the Empire Arms Hotel for torturing his guys by placing a bomb under the table in the conference room. The bombs kills all of Clemente's top member but not himself as he was in the bathroom at the time, he flees and more of his gangsters and Joe and Vitos getaway driver Marty die. It results in a car chase between Clemente, Joe and Vito which ends down the street from the hotel, Clemente is gravely wounded and Joe, angered over Martys death, walks up to the Dons broken down limo and blasts him in the face and chest with his Thompson 1928, killing Clemente painfully and bringing his family to an end, this plays the main role in Room Service. The main reason that Carlo Falcone killed Clemente was because he was stealing his dope customers and losing him money. Many Clemente members leave and join other families for example, Henry moving to Falcone after the fall of his family. Family Structure |3= }}}}}} :† means deceased :* means formerly Gallery File:Mafia_II_-_Digital_Deluxe_Artbook-115.png|Alberto Clemente File:Clemente's_2.jpg|Photo from Frankie Potts files, Luca Gurino and Clemente's Consigliere File:Mafia_II_-_Digital_Deluxe_Artbook-055.png|Luca Gurino File:Mafia_II_-_Digital_Deluxe_Artbook-052.png|Henry Tomasino File:Sidney.png|Sidney Pen File:Freddy.png|Freddy Macchione clemente11.png|Sammy clemente22.png|Gangster #1 clemente33.png|Gangster #2 File:Clemente_and_guys.jpg|Clemente members File:MansionClemente3.png|Clemente's mansion Freddy's.jpg|Freddy's Slaughterhouse_jpg2.jpg|The Clemente Slaughterhouse Category:Clemente Crime Family Category:Mafia II families Category:Empire Bay Category:Mafia II Category:Gangs in Mafia II Category:Families